Aftermath
by marine maiden
Summary: Meeting between Gon, Killua and Jin. Take place exactly after the Greed Island OVA.


AFTERMATH

Summary: Meeting between Gon, Killua and Jin. Take place exactly after the Greed Island OVA.

I've been wanting to write this since a few months ago. The problem is I don't have the time. Lucky there is a week of holiday in October... I've watched the Greed Island since years ago and I've never followed the manga so I don't know why I suddenly wanted to write the fic. Yeah whatever the reason, it's already finished now. Please read it. Sorry for the grammatical error.

Disc: All belong to creator of HXH

They arrived in a… forest? The sun was only seen as an orange ball hanging high in the sky. The air was humid but strangely it wasn't cold. The fog was extremely thick so they could only see 5 steps around them. But it's ok. The person they seek was right in front of them. He sat serenely there, holding the fishing pole with the way that reminds the silver haired boy of his friends fishing poise.

Their hand still clasped together. Gon hand's was trembling slightly. Maybe it was because of excitement. Or maybe it was because of fright. He didn't really know. Sometimes it's hard to guess his fellow's mind. There was always something in his brain that Killua couldn't comprehend. But, it's ok, it's fun whenever he's with him.

The guy turned his head. Killua could hear the anxiety in Gon's voice while he's confirming, "Jin-san?" A long silent. The man was smiling. "At last you've caught me." Killua thought that he had never seen Gon smiled THAT wide as if he's trying to torn his own face. "Come here, let me see you clearer." Jin said again.

Killua was being dragged along by Gon. Their hand still linked. Now after they were standing beside Jin, Gon had already regained his composure. He spoke with his usual vigorous tone. "Let me introduce someone to you first, Jin-san." Gon broke their linking hand and pointed Killua. "This is my best friend, Killua." A hand was being offered to Killua. He took that hand and shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you, Killua." Jin said. "Me too, mister." Killua replied stiffly. In fact, he didn't really know how he should reply. If with other people, he never cares with courtesy. The only polite introduction he made was only with his father's client -- or sometime, with the one that he should kill (it was purposely to threaten them). But this was different. This was Gon's father, the one that Gon had adored so much. And of course, he didn't want to disappoint his friend. Despite his formal reply, Jin broke a crispy laughter. "Just call me Jin. I am never accustomed to be called 'mister'." Killua nodded as a response. This was it. He knew he had to move away. The families needed time for themselves.

"Gon, I'll look around for awhile." He said to the shorter boy.

"Eh? But we've just arrived?" Gon protested.

Killua wanna whacked Gon's head, this kid sometimes was very slow. "That is why I wanna look around, you baka." He replied and hit Gon's forehead repeatedly with his index finger. No power in his hit, he just meant to shake Gon's head like a ball with his neck as its center. Gon's eyes turned into a slit. He rubbed his red forehead and approved Killua's request. "Don't go too far. It'll be troublesome to find you later." He said. Killua cracked a smile, the smile that he only showed to people that he had called as 'friend'. "Don't worry. I'll at the top." He pointed to the tree's foliage. "Excuse me, Jin. I'll go first. Take your time." He uttered. As soon as Jin nodded, he disappeared in a flash, climbing the tall tree beside them. He didn't consider going to anywhere. He would just sitting at the top of the tree, watching the scene – if there was anything interesting – and waiting for his friend's call.

Gon stared to the last branch where his friend had jumped. He felt a little jealous on how Killua could that easily called his father only by his name. Actually, he had thought over and over again about how to call his father when they meet. Otou-san wasn't inside his consideration because they never met since Gon was a child and he never felt that close to him. He was a little confused whether to call him Jin-san, Jin-kun or Jin only. But he had decided on Jin-san to show his politeness.

"Come, sit here." Gon's brooding was interrupted. Jin invited Gon to sit beside him. He took the offer happily and swung his leg carefree after he had seated. So much that he had wanted to say in his mind. He had listed them before they flew to his place but he didn't understand, where did his entire question had gone? It seems as if a black hole had appeared in his brain and sucked up all his word.

"Do you always bring that?" Jin referred to fishing pole that Gon put beside him. Gon nodded. "It had helped me through a lot of things." Gon said while looking at it. He caressed it with his small hand. "It also had helped me to fulfill Mito-san's requirement so I was able to participate in the Hunter Exam 2 years ago." Silent fell again. "I left that with your mom. I thought I had lost it." Gon shook his head hard. "Mito-san had always kept your things though she won't admit it. I believe none of your things were thrown away." Jin only nodded after hearing Gon's explanation. "Can you fish?" Jin asked. Gon almost laugh but remembering he had never be with him since he was a child, he understood that there is so much that he didn't know and the other way around. "Of course!" Gon grasped his fishing rod and swung it into the lake. A splash can be heard when the cord slit the water's surface.

"How is everyone?" Jin asked. "Everyone? Do you mean people on the whale island?" Gon confirmed Jin's question. Jin nodded in response. "Oh. Everyone is fine. Mito-san is scary as usual if she fumed, grandmother is very healthy, and all other people are in fine fettle despite of their constant complains about aging sickness." Gon replied while examining the figure sitting in front of him. Nothing was really different from the picture that he had in his home in Whale Island. The same suit, the same smile, the same look – but there were some lines carved in his face which proving his age had increased.

Jin chuckled. "I see. Nothing changed much there, huh? It is always the best place to settle down. Time seems to stop there. That is why I was at ease to know your mother lived there – and you grew up there." An invisible stone chocked into Gon's throat. There was a question that he had always wanted to ask; the question that he dreaded the most but intrigued him also. He was about to spat that question along with the stone in his throat but Jin was faster. "I know what you want to ask." Gon closed his gaping mouth. "'Why you left me on the island?', right?" Gon looked to his feet. He was afraid about the answer that he would hear. Could it be something like, 'child is annoying' or 'I don't need a child'?

"Don't speculate anything bad yet." Jin interrupted Gon's theory when he saw the dark look in his son's face. "I love you – and your mother very much. If I can, I wanted to take you along my journey…" He halted as if collecting the courage he needed to continue his confession. "You've heard it in the tape – and your aunt probably. I'm not trying to cover myself, I have a reason for leaving you behind." He paused again.

Gon wanted to interrupt and said while hearing that tape, he didn't hear her mother's voice because he had already regarded Mito-san as his mother. But at the second thought, it can be told later. Jin continued his explanation. "I felt a deep guilt since I left your mother and undoubtedly let you suffer because of my selfishness. That's why, even though you're trying to find me, I'll run away if I can... because I can't face you. I enjoy my work so much until I prioritized my family at the second place. When I realize how important both of you to me, it was already too late. Your mom had died and I was in the middle of something that I couldn't leave behind. I asked your aunt to take care of you but she is very furious because I never paid attention to her sister – even when she was dying. I admit. I was also furious at myself. She fought in the court for your custody and of course, she won it. At that time, I also thought that it is the best for you. I wish for your safety and I believe you'll have it if you're staying Whale Island with your aunt."

"Were you doing something dangerous so you have to think about my safety so much?" Gon asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, it is dangerous. But it's not the time for you to know it yet." Jin answered with firm tone, giving no room for another question relating to that subject. Hearing the answer from Jin, Gon know 'that something' still continue until now.

"How is your hunter exam?" Jin asked with solemn smile in his face. Gon told everything he had experienced to him and Jin just nodded while hearing. Gon also recounted their quest in Greed Island game, leaving out the part of the visit in Zaoldick family and Eiryodan clash. Jin felt happy because his son enjoyed the game as much as what he had hoped for when he created the game. The sun accompanied their conversation 'till its last glint. They had caught a bucket of fish, more than enough for their dinner. The air had turned colder because the sun had stopped wrapping them with its warmth. Strangely, the fog still hasn't dissipated. Jin decided that its time to retreat. "Let's return to my cabin. I'm taking a break from my work and my friend lent me that cabin so I can take a vacation here." Jin said. "Ok. Let me call Killua first." "Ah before that…" Jin's word immobilized Gon's muscle. "You don't have to call me 'Jin-san'. 'Jin' is ok." He said warmly. Gon beamed and replied, "Ok, Jin."

Killua already fast asleep because of his boredom on the highest branch. A soft pat at his shoulder woke him up. He rubbed his eyes slowly and the figure of the boy that he had known so familiar appeared in front of him. "Huh?" He said sluggishly. "Come on. Jin invited us to his cabin." "Oh…That one?" He pointed to the south direction, he barely opened his eyes. A cabin could be seen near the foot of the mountain. The stream they fished at was located in the middle of the foggy mountain and the tree where they were hanging now is one of the highest trees at the mountain. Gon only shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe. I don't know." Then he leapt down, he could careless whichever cabin his father stayed at as long as he could stay with him. Killua sneered inwardly watching his friend's enthusiasm.

He leapt down lazily and thank God that at last he can have a descent place to sleep. He didn't mean to be unthankful. He didn't even really care where they sleep, but sometimes, sleeping under a roof has their own pleasure. Gon and Jin had already packed their stuff. There was nothing much to be packed anyway. Gon held his fishing pole and carried his bag at his back. Jin held his fishing pole at his right hand and bucket full of fish at his other hand. Killua had nothing in both of his hand and as usual, he put it in his trousers' pocket. His bag was already in his back, he didn't let it go. "Let's have a little exercise before dinner. You don't mind, do you?" Jin asked them. Both of the boys only nodded.

They dashed pass the forest and less than half an hour, they had reached the cabin. They didn't even pant. "This isn't even enough to be an exercise." Killua commented. Jin laughed slightly while Gon smiled. Well of course, all of them had undergone heavy training; a short dash along the mountain is not a big deal. They entered the cozy cabin. The sitting room was decorated with sofas and a TV at the middle, at the corner there was a cabinet and a phone on it. There was a door at the left side that led to the room they didn't know yet and the door-less kitchen can be seen at the right side of main room. "Go and take a bath first. I'll prepare something for you boys to eat." Jin gestured to the left door while he walked to kitchen. "Both of you may use the room at the right side." He added before disappeared into the kitchen.

They opened the door and it revealed a small corridor with a window at the dead end and a door at the left and right side. "This one right?" Killua walked to the right door and opened it. Single bed sat at each side of the room. Outside panorama could be seen through the window that separated the two beds. "It's like in my room." Gon said, amused. "I was about to say that." Killua agreed. Sometimes maybe the kind of person like Jin could miss home too. Killua smirked at his own thought. That was not his business anyway. "Are you happy?" Killua asked Gon who had already put his bag on the bed. Gon blinked confusedly. "Of course I am. Why?" Occasionally Killua questioned Gon's naïveness; he would never admit his feeling that easy. He never knew the reason; maybe it was just because of his personality. As long as his dear friend happy, he would also be happy. "Nothing much. Just want to ask." He answered. He headed to the bathroom. It was also the same kind in Gon's home. "Nee, Gon. Let's take a bath together!" He exhilarated after seeing the traditional ofuro. He opened the water tap and warm water flowed from it. "You go first, I'll join you later." Gon responded, sweat dropped from his head. "Then it's your loss, hehehe…" Killua smiled slyly as usual. He threw every single clothes he wore and hopped into the ofuro. Water splashed wildly. He didn't even bother to close the door.

Gon reached out to his bag and pulled out a beetle phone. He checked the signal and smiled in relieve. "At least there is a signal --though it's weak." He sent sms to Kurapica and Leorio, desiring to share his happiness.

"Gon" Killua called from the bathroom. Gon pulled his attention from his phone display. "Coming" He pressed the last button. Then he put back the phone to his bag and joined his friend in the ofuro.

Today was one of the happiest days that he had experienced and he believed there would be more to come, especially after he met his father. Come what may, he would be able to face everything. But just spare him this moment, he wouldn't want to confuse over other thing. He just wanted to cherish the time that he had lost with his father along with his dear friend.

A phone beep heard. The white, long, slender finger with chains decorating all over it, reached to his pocket. SMS. Who is it? Do they need to change the plan?

_Kurapica, busy as usual? Just wanna tell you, I've met my father here (he's very kind!). Killua is also with me. Hope you can meet him someday. Call us if you have spare time._

_Gon.._

A small smile cracked in his lips, the kind of smile that he seldom displayed particularly when he was doing his work. "From your friend?" A short lady with rabbit-like front teeth asked. "How do you know?" Kurapica asked back instead of answering. He always wondered how Senritsu able to tell things about him though he never say a thing. "Your heartbeats become slower and you're smiling." She replied with a smile. "You seldom smile you know. Except if you're with your other 3 friends." She added. Kurapica smiled understandingly. "Yes. It's from one of them. He's experiencing a happy thing and I'm glad for him." He answered in blur.

He put back the phone into the pocket. "Let's concentrate back on our task." He said while bringing the small telescope to his eyes but still smiling inwardly for his friend. Senritsu glanced at him with smile plastered on her face. She felt happy for his partner.

The hand rubbed the table, trying to find the source of the tone. His tired eyes still glued to the thick book in front of him. He was studying for exam. The finger bleakly knocked over the group of books piled in front of him. Loud thump was heard because all the books have the thickness which if you threw it to a dog, that poor animal would surely lay dead. "Damn." He ripped his gaze from the books to the mess of books on the floor. He scratched his jaw and realized his beard already grow untidily.

He stood up, stacked back the book and put it back to the desk. He took his beetle phone that lay beside those books. SMS? He cursed. If there was someone wanted him to give out an answer in the exam, they would be dead tomorrow.

_Leorio, are you studying? Hope I don't bother you. Just wanna tell you I've met my father, wish you can also meet him. Killua is also here. Ups, He's calling me now. I'll call you later._

_Gon._

He beamed to the phone display and decided to make a coffee. Maybe he can also do the shaving on the way. There was nothing wrong to be a little relax. Maybe he would even be more spirited after a bath. But he didn't realize, it was because someone shared his happiness, he could also feel happy and at the same time became more vigorous. Today is a better day than yesterday. He hummed in his head while heading to the kitchen.

How was it? It's nice sometimes to see our lovely character resting in a peaceful scene, well at least that's what I thought. Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
